Bloody Violent Bunny
by Old Wolf Logan
Summary: A Halloween special for all you beautiful fuckers who are still following my crap.


**AN: Hey guys, Old Wolf Logan here. I know it's been a long, long, long, LONG time since my last anything, but I decided it was time to rectify that in two ways. The first is this, a special Halloween one-shot based on a piece of fan art by Chibima on Reddit. This is my first attempt at writing horror/suspense stuff, so please feel free to comment all you want. The second will be revealed at the end of this story, if you make it that far.**

Bloody Violent Bunny

Happy Halloween Motherfuckers.

Drip-drip.

It was all Jaune could hear, aside from his own gasping breath and the cackling of the jackals who called themselves 'Huntsmen in training' behind him. His hands were braced on the rim of the toilet before which he kneeled, as a firm hand suddenly pushed the back of his head back into the toilet bowl. He struggled to get his face back above water, but to no avail. Cardin had him pinned but good.

It had been almost a month since the incident in the Forever Fall Forest, and nothing had changed. Well, almost nothing. Cardin was still the royal bastard he had been since day one, and his team still followed him in all his bullying antics, but now it was almost universally known that Team _NPR was off-limits from bullying. Any violation of this unspoken pact was met with merciless brutality- or worse, humiliation- in the sparring ring in Goodwitch's class. Jaune however, was not so untouchable.

In fact, it seemed that, as of late, Cardin had turned most, if not all, the energy he put towards bullying others towards Jaune exclusively. And what's more, he was escalating it. Before, it had been small things; shoulder checking him as they passed in the halls, knocking his books out of his hands, things like that. Now it was like Jaune had graduated to a new level. A physical one. Cardin and his goons would shove him in rocket lockers more often, they would play keep away with his backpack as a cover to steal homework from him, and most recently, his weekly Friday swirlie, which he was in the middle of.

Pyrrha had just humiliated the entirety of Team CRDL in the ring a few days previously, and now Jaune had to be the one to bear their anger, all because he was weak, despite all of Pyrrha's training. Cardin was the one holding him under, Russell at his side, egging him on and laughing like a hyena the whole time. Meanwhile, Sky was keeping a watch at the bathroom door and Dove was busy patrolling the halls, keeping a running lookout for the rest of Jaune's team or any teachers.

Jaune felt like he was finally gonna bite it with how long Cardin was holding him under. Thankfully for him, Cardin had gotten the last of it out of his system. He flushed while Jaune was still under and shoved his head for good measure as he let him back up out of the bowl. Jaune fell backwards onto his back, gasping for breath as Cardin dried his hands at the towel dispenser.

"Thanks for that, Jauney-boy. I really needed that after what that ginger bitch did to us. Russ, call up Dove. We're pulling back to the dorm."

"Got it boss." Russel thrush said, pulling out his scroll.

As the assholes exited the bathroom, Jaune managed to pull himself into a standing position. He was weak. Being held underwater for that long drained a guy. His hair was sopping wet and clung to his head. Water ran down and off his nose as he starred at the floor. He supposed he should be thankful that Cardin had decided to be merciful and use a fresh toilet this time. Either that or neither he or Russell had the urge to relieve themselves before they went to town.

He hefted himself off the floor and stuck his head under one of the air dryers. He would still have some answering to do if anyone saw him on his way back to his dorm. His hair might be dry by then, but his hoodie was a different story. The entire area around the neck was as wet as his hair and would doubtless draw attention. He could take it off before he left, but he didn't feel comfortable with bearing himself to what felt like the whole school on his way back to the dorms. Either way, he would get either mocked or scolded for his appearance, so he decided to just bear with his soaked clothing.

As he continued to dry his hair, he heard the bathroom door open behind him. Fearing that Cardin had come back for a second round, he quickly rounded and awkwardly tried to copy Yang's combat stance.

"Jaune?" he heard a female voice say. It was Velvet, the other object of Cardin's bullying. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. It was bad enough that he had been found in this state, and even worse that he had been found by an upperclassman. But, even worse than that, it was Velvet who had found him. Velvet Scarlatina; one of the universal heart-throbs of her year among the male student body. Second in overall attractiveness only to her leader, Coco Adel. Even Jaune had freely admitted a small crush on her. The dam he had been holding broke, and the tears flowed.

Velvet rushed to take him in her arms before realizing that he was still soaking wet. She quickly took off her uniform jacket and put it over him, covering his head.

"Come on, Jaune," she said gently, taking his hand, "Let's get you to the showers." Jaune was so busy keeping hold of her hand and stifling his tears, that he failed to notice how different the rabbit Faunus looked.

* * *

"So, he's escalating, is he?" Velvet asked as Jaune took his shower. He had just finished telling her the whole sordid story; how the bullying had started, how he thought he had stopped it, and how hellish it now was. "He's getting creative. Tactical too."

"And there's basically nothing I can do about it." Jaune added as he turned off the shower and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I could report him to Ozpin and Goodwitch, and, yeah, they could expel him, but the Winchesters are like the Schnees of Vale. Rich, well-connected, turning out at least one skilled Huntsman and Huntress every generation. Hell, they supply at least a third of Beacon's funding. If Ozpin even touches Cardin, he's gonna lose everything." He angrily punched a locker with an Aura-reinforced punch, causing it to cave in a little. Seeing this, he sighed in self-disappointment for losing his temper, opened his own locker, grabbed his uniform and walked over to one of changing stalls.

"Can't your team do anything about it?" Velvet asked.

"No. To onlookers, even self-defense is seen as violating the unspoken peace that surrounds them. That will lead to violence against whoever hurt them- "

"Which leads to bullying you." Velvet finished.

"And they won't listen to me about it when I ask them to ease back on it. Well, Ren does, but Nora won't have any of it, and Pyrrha is… well Pyrrha is Pyrrha. I don't think she knows how to hold back."

"Have you thought of help outside of your team and the teachers?" Velvet said with a tone Jaune couldn't quite place as he put on his boxers and undershirt.

"The only ones I trust enough are Team RWBY, but everyone knows how close our teams are. It would just be more of the same."

"Wow. Looks like you really are up shit creek with no paddle." The phrasing threw Jaune off. In all the short time he had known Velvet, he figured he had a read on her. She was shy and quiet, and didn't really cuss, at least not to his knowledge. Eh, maybe it was just a slip of the tongue.

"Yeah, that's a very accurate way to describe my life right now." He said as he pulled up his uniform pants.

"Of course, there is one way you could end this whole thing, you know." Her voice sounded closer, like she had moved from the bench she had been sitting on to someplace right outside his changing booth.

"Yeah, but even I'm not so much of a coward that I could end myself."

"I wasn't talking suicide, dumbass! I was talking about me!" she yelled.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Velvet. I mean, I appreciate the offer, and we bullying victims should stick together, but- "he was interrupted when the door to his booth swung open suddenly. He turned in response but soon found himself forced to sit on the bench with Velvet in front of him. The mere fact that Velvet, the shy, quiet and gentle bunny Faunus he liked had done this surprised him, but what surprised him even more was how diametrically different she looked.

Her normally straight brown hair was now wavy and three different colors, pink at the tips, flowing into a deep red before it ended with her natural chocolate brown. Her eyes too also had a tinge of the same scarlet to them. Her clothes, or her style at least, were also different. Whereas normally Velvet was very conservative with what she wore, the outfit she now had on could only be described as provocative. And that was putting it mildly.

She was no longer in her school uniform, as she was when she found him. She was now in her combat gear, or at least it resembled it. Her top was the same as her normal jacket, but the sleeves were gone, and the zipper was lowered just enough to show off a goodly amount of her ample cleavage. She also wore her usual shorts, but without the skin-tight body suit, allowing her to show off as much skin as possible. And muscle. Jaune had never noticed just how toned her legs and abdomen were, which was considerable despite her only having a camera for a weapon.

She stood in front of the door, blocking his escape, with a hand on her hip in a pose more typical of her leader or Yang and with a grin to match.

"Velvet, what the actual fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Velvet's not here at the moment."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The thing said. Jaune honestly couldn't refer to it as anything else, because it sure as hell wasn't Velvet, even if it did look like her. It walked over to him and sat on his lap, draping her arms around his neck. "My name is Violent. Violent Scarlatina."

"W-what?" Jaune was confused as hell. Like, seriously, what the hell kind of name was that? Was this some kind of senior prank?

As if she read his mind, it- Violent apparently- said, "I know, I know, not exactly the cleverest of names, but hey, we were only eight at the time and considering my hobbies, it's actually quite appropriate."

"Who the hell are you?" Jaune asked, starting to get pretty damn scared at this point, "What the hell are you?"

"I told you, my name is Violent Scarlatina. As for what I am, I guess you could think of me as little Velvet's dark little secret." The last she said with a sultry tone.

Trying to calm himself, Jaune started trying to put the pieces together, all while not taking his eyes off the scarlet-brown ones in front of him. "You said 'we'," he said finally, the pieces fitting somewhat, "You're saying you're some kind of split personality or some shit?"

"Well, well, aren't you a smart boy? It seems you're as intelligent as Vel thinks you are. Yes, I am in fact a split personality that Velvet developed very early on in life. Rough doesn't even begin to describe the hell that was her childhood. If it weren't for my occasional interference on her behalf, Velvet most likely wouldn't have made it out of combat school alive. Think of me as a sort-of 'reverse Velvet'. I'm bold where she's shy. Where she's gentle, I'm a little bit more… forceful in my methods."

'I'm not even sure I want to know what she means by that.' Jaune thought to himself.

"But enough about little ol' me," Violent said, licking her lips, "Let's talk about you."

"M-me?" Jaune squeaked out nervously.

"Yes, you. I believe I should start with why I'm here."

"Be nice to know."

"Well, simply put, Velvet's got the hots for you, big time."

"What?"

"That's right, Jauney Boy. Senpai noticed you. I think it started with her sympathizing with how you had the same bully. But it really took off after what she heard you did in Forever Fall."

"She heard about that?"

"The whole fucking school heard about that. Not only does a firstie stand up to his bully, but saves his bully's ass by decapitating an Ursa Major? Ooooh, that bit got even me hot and bothered." Jaune blushed at that, even though he probably shouldn't have. "But then she heard that you were still being bullied. She couldn't take it, and after years of dormancy, she made a deal with me. She'd let me out for as long as I want, so long as I 'take care' of your little problem. And I intend to deliver."

Jaune gasped in pain. He looked down and saw Violent sticking a needle into his thigh and injecting the clear liquid contents into his body. "Why?" he said, suddenly feeling exhausted, like he had just gone through Initiation all over again.

Violent hushed him and put a finger over his lips. "Don't worry," she said in quiet voice, "It's just a sedative. It'll keep you unconscious while Mama takes care of everything."

And then he knew no more.

* * *

"-ke up! Arc!" came a familiar voice as Jaune began to regain consciousness, though he couldn't quite place why it was familiar. It was male, which automatically eliminated most of his current friend base. That limited it to Ren, but the manner in which it spoke, as well as the volume and language, made him rule Ren out too. No way Ren could be that loud or that vulgar, unless someone had done something unforgivable to Nora. As he finally came to, he realized he couldn't move. His arms were bound to the arms of a wheeled desk chair, his feet had been bound to the feet of the same, and he was bound around his chest by a length of rope.

"Thanks for joining us, Sleeping Beauty." The voice said. Jaune turned and, to his horror, saw Cardin sitting next to him in a similar predicament. "Nice, shorts by the way." Jaune looked down and saw that he had been stripped down to his undershirt and his Pumpkin Pete boxers.

"Shut it Winchester. You're not exactly doing much better." He shot back. Cardin tried to retort, but it died in his mouth when Jaune said, "Really? Leopard skin undies. That's bold, even for you."

"Fuck off, Arc!" Cardin roared.

"Well, I would, but, as you can see, I'm a little tied up at the moment." Jaune responded dryly, "Besides, we need to be figuring out where the hell we are, who the hell put us here, and how we can get out. Do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

"The fuck are you to ask me questions?"

"You got any better ideas?" Jaune said, trying in vain to somehow loosen his bonds.

"All I an remember is me and my team chilling in our dorm, when suddenly the window is flung open, some kind of canister flies in, and starts spewing this gas into the room. After that, I woke up here and started yelling at you to wake your ass up while I tried to get these ropes off."

"I remember something similar, except-" he stopped as his memories came flooding back, "Oh, fuck."

"What?"

"Well, I just figured out who put us here." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Damn, that took you less time than I expected." Came a familiar voice from the shadows, "You really are as smart as she thinks."

"Violent!" Jaune yelled, "Get out where I can see you, you bitch!"

Violent giggled at his anger as she stepped in what dim light there was. She was back in Velvet's usual combat gear, though she now wore a hockey goalie's mask over her face.

"Velvet?" Cardin said, confused as all hell.

"No," Jaune said in a serious tone, "That's not Velvet. That's Violent, her split personality. A personality she developed thanks to asshats like you." As he explained this, she pulled off her mask.

"That's right, lover boy, and now it's time for me to deliver on my promise." She said with a sadistic grin as she sauntered behind the restrained young men and draped her arms around Jaune's neck, her breasts pushing up against the back of his head. She pushed a button on the remote in her right hand and a series of three monitors flickered to life before them. Each displayed a number. "Alright, Cardin. Ready to know what's going on with your team?"

"What do you mean?" he said, "What did you do to them, you bitch?"

"Now, now, Cardy. Flattery won't get you anywhere. Maybe it would for Jauney here, but not you. And certainly not your asshole friends."

"They had better be alright, or so help me…" Cardin said, struggling against his bonds, anger fueling him.

"Just pick a number, and you can find out." Violent said with a smug grin.

"Fine! Number one then!" he practically roared.

"Oh, excellent choice!" she said excitedly, moving to stand beside the monitors, "Our first contestant is… Russel Thrush!" she hit another button and a picture of the man in question's Beacon ID appeared on screen. "As we all know, Russel is your number two. He follows you on everything, including your crueler activities."

"Because we're partners, and I'm team leader. It's kinda part of the job description."

"True, but this guy obeys you without question. He's a fanatic. I wouldn't be surprised if he subconsciously desires you." Cardin squirmed at the suggestion. "So, I thought to myself, "Self, what is the worst possible punishment we could do to such a person?'" Cardin began thrashing in rage. "And then I said to myself, 'Self, why not turn to one of the cruelest groups of people in all of literature?' So, tell me, Cardin, have you ever seen a program called Game of Thrones?"

Cardin looked up at Violent, confused, "What?"

"Game of Thrones. You ever watch it?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't get- "

"Ever heard the motto of House Bolton?"

"No…" Cardin's eyes widened in realization, and Jaune knew why. House Bolton was the darkest family in the entire show. Their official motto was 'Our knives are sharp' but their true motto was 'A naked man has few secrets. A flayed man has none.'

"Yep." Violent said with a smile. Russel's monitor changed, and the sight nearly made Jaune throw up. It showed what could only be called a corpse strapped to a wooden X and stripped of all flesh, save for a patch on top of his head. From this patch of skin sprout hair in Russel Thrush's trademark mohawk. "I skinned him alive, but not before I relieved him of his manhood, if you know what I mean." She said softly.

Neither Cardin nor Jaune had any words. This girl, split personality or otherwise, had just mutilated and murdered a person. Admittedly, not much of a person in Jaune's opinion, but still, if Violent could do it, didn't that mean that Velvet also had that same potential? And if she did, he most certainly must have the potential as well. Cardin, on the other hand, was speechless over the fact that his partner, his friend, a man he almost considered a brother, was dead. At the hands of this tiny little girl. A Faunus no less.

"Moving along," Violent said, "Screen number two, featuring… Dove Bronzewing!"

"No! Dove never did anything to you." Cardin cried weakly.

"And therein lies his sin." Violent got right up in his face and said with a wide-eyed, neutral expression, "He stood by and allowed you to do all your horrible actions. No resistance, no action, just as much blood on his hands."

"He doesn't deserve this!"

"But he does, and his punishment fits his crimes of indolence and silence." She pushed a button on her remote and the second screen came alive. It showed Dove strapped to a chair like Cardin's. He was stripped to his boxers and was in clear pain, for he was shouting and thrashing about in his chair,and although the audio was clearly active, as indicated by the scrapping and slamming sounds coming from his chair, his voice produced none. Then, Jaune noticed a small indicator indicator in the corner of the screen and his stomach dropped. What he was seeing was a live feed.

"Dove's punishment was tricky and required more finesse than I usually have the patience for. First, I surgically removed his vocal chords, effectively making him mute. Then, once he had regained consciousness, I injected him with my own special blend of Faunus Venom. Anyone know what that's called officially?"

"Maitotoxin extremus." Cardin whispered in horror.

"Well, well, never thought the asshole would know the answer. Care to elaborate Cardy?"

"It's an old school toxin from the Faunus Wars. It was used by Faunus interrogators to get information they wanted from prisoners. When injected, it attacks key bodily functions- the brain, heart, lungs-, enhances pain receptors and shuts down the body's ability to produce natural pain inhibitors so that you feel everything happening to you.

Violent hummed, nodding, "Gold star, Cardy. This particular brand of Faunus Venom is my own personal specialty blend of Death Stalker venom, and Fire and Lightning Dust. He should only last a few more seconds before he either expires or loses consciousness from shock. If the latter happens, the pain will just wake him back up in a minute or two."

"No…" Cardin knew that Dove was a deadman. Faunus Venom was highly lethal. Even in the small amounts used in torture during the war, there was a high probability of the subject dying before any real intel was extracted. Eventually, it had gained such a reputation that the mere thought of it's use was enough to make men beg to give information so long as they were spared the pain.

"And finally, we have screen number three, starring Sky Lark."

"No…" Cardin whimpered. Sky was the only member of the team who had something akin to a moral compass. He was the only one on the team with any redeeming features.

"I know what you're thinking, Cardin," Violent said, this time without a trace of sadism, "and you're right. Sky Lark was the only good person on your team, but his crimes were the same as Dove's; silence and doing nothing to stop you. However, out of respect for him, I did make his death as quick as I could." She pushed the button again and the final screen changed to show an image of Sky, fully clothed, save for his breastplate, tied to a cross and with a hard-light copy of his halberd rammed through his chest, easily piercing his heart and severing his spinal cord. "It's no consolation, but he begged me to forgive you before I did it. if any of Team CRDL could be said to epitomize a Huntsman, it was Sky Lark." She actually sounded upset to have done it.

"And with that," she said, immediately back to an upbeat attitude, "There's only one asshole left to deal with, Cardy."

"Just kill me already, you whore." Cardin said, trying to turn his grief into anger and resistance.

Violent stood before him, looking down at him with a scowl on her face. "Okay!" she said with a genuine smile. She walked behind the boys, picked up something they couldn't see and walked back around to show them what she had fetched. It was Cardin's own mace and she hefted it over her shoulder with no effort all.

"You won't get away with this, you know?" Cardin said with an angry grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Violent said, cupping Cardin's cheek to make him look her in the eye, "By this time next week, it'll be reported that you and your team were killed on a training mission." Cardin's face fell before his eyes widened as Violent brought the mace down on his head with a sickening crunch of bone and splattering brains.

"Now then," the Faunus girl said, tossing the bloody weapon aside, "With that out of the way, we can down to more intimate things, Jauney Boy."

All the color drained from Jaune's face as the Bunny girl began to strip down to her underwear. When she had finished, Jaune corrected himself. The tiny bikini top with slits displaying her nipples and matching thong she wore could hardly be called anything less than lingerie. She walked over and sat down on his lap, her rump pressing down on his manhood and her hands on his shoulders. Jaune could swear that he saw small hearts in her eyes. "You're all mine Jaune Arc, and nobody is ever going to take you away from me." She said as she leaned in.

* * *

 **AN: So, this was a thing to write. I hope I didn't end up botching it.**

 **The bullying part at the beginning was extremely weird for me to write because, while I do have some experience with bullying back in middle school, it was nothing compared to what Jaune went through. I actually surprised myself with how that scene turned out and made me question myself somewhat.**

 **The whole thing I was going for with Violent was that she is basically Velvet's yandere/gyaru side personified.**

 **Now, to end this, I feel like I owe everybody who follows my stories and me as an author a massive apology. I know that you guys expect progress on the stories, but I'm afraid I can't really deliver. IRL stuff, mostly my job, has been crushing my creative spirit, as well as my soul, to the point where I can't really come up with a good storyline for Smaller Souls, my flagship fic and my baby. On the FATE/ RWBY front, I'm waiting for volume 6 to play out so i have something of a framework to work with, and Death Does Not Become Her is now going to be a one-shot since there are already several fics out there with that same storyline.**

 **However, I would like to take this opportunity to announce that I will be starting up a rather simple, but personally fun fic that will be premiering in the next couple weeks: RWBY Watches. It's actually self-explanatory isn't it?**

 **Welp, it's past midnight in my timezone, and I have to get up early for my traditional Halloween trip to Knott's Berry Farm for the day and Knott's Scary Farm for the evening. Stay tuned for RWBY Watches, review, follow and fav this fic, and have a Happy Halloween.**


End file.
